Love with a vengeance
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: Fred's Head Fanfic. Soya Green's school organization is ruined when Fabienne and Ms. Voula start "Friday the 13th Street" entertainment. Soya is pissed and looks to prove a point to her lesbian classmate. FABxSOYA


"Hello St. Judes, this is Soya Green, your class environmentalist. I just wanted to let you know that today we will be serving 100% organic nachos in the cafeteria. All proceeds for this will go to-" Soya looked up from her paper and muted the microphone. She looked at Miss. Voula and cocked her head. With a look of confusion, she said, "This isn't what I wrote on the announcements. Why'd you change it? It was supposed to say 'All proceeds for this will go towards our school's 'Save the Trees' foundation. It says here that all proceeds will go towards 'Friday the 13th Street Entertainment'. What's that and _why_ is it replacing 'Save the Trees'?"

"Sara-"

"It's Soya," Soya corrected Ms. Voula.

"Soya, we've decided to sponsor another organization within the school. I apologize, but we've been doing 'Save the Trees' for nearly 6 years now and unfortunately it's just not working out as well as we originally anticipated. Not enough students are joining - well, actually, you're the only student who's joined the group in 3 consecutive years. The students want something fresh - something to look forward to. This is why Fabienne Ledger and I have started the 'Friday the 13th Street Entertainment' group, with a focus on school-made Horror B-movies and horror plays. I'm sorry to disappoint you Soya, I really am," Ms. Voula explained, almost without taking a breath. She put a sympathetic hand on Soya's shoulder, who was on the brink of tears. "If you want, you can join us in the theatre. We operate every Wednesday and Friday at lunch time. You're good on camera, aren't you, Soya?"

"I _report_ on camera. I do not run around acting like a brainless zombie or a gut-slashing machete-man," Soya said bitterly, folding her arms and turning away from Ms. Voula. She slammed her 'Save the Trees' booklet on the desk and stormed away, but not before she had a chance to bark at Ms. Voula, "Don't you come crying to me when every damn forest in Canada has been destroyed by capitalist retail merchants!" She slammed the door behind her and Ms. Voula took a deep, exhausted breath.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, Soya had ranted and raved to every one of her classmates, even though none of them would lend an ear. The redheaded girl had built a petition to bring back 'Save the Trees', but with no luck for any signatures. She had even tried to stoop to the rebellious level of her classmates, by writing 'SAVE THE MOTHERF*CKING TREES' on the door of a bathroom stall. No luck. No tree safety. Soya had one more, possibly drastic, idea. She ran to the art room and grabbed some acrylic paints, rushed into the art office and closed the door behind her. 5 minutes later, she came out, tossed the paints on the nearest table, and bolted down the hall to the theatre. She tossed her book bag on a chair and ran up onto the stage. Fabienne and Ms. Voula looked at each other, and then back at Soya.

"Soya Green - you said earlier you didn't like to run around like a brainless zombie. You've had a change of heart since this morning?" Ms. Voula said, bewildered.

"Not quite, Ms. Voula. I expected more people would be here for this… But it's just you two."

"Well, you didn't announce it today, Soya," Fabienne said, "That's why nobody is here."

"Fabienne, I can't believe you. You knew that 'Save the Trees' needed funding, and you - you!" Soya began to lose her temper. She jumped off the stage and walked over to Fabienne, standing right in front of Fabienne. "You did this just to start a fight, didn't you, Fabienne? I know you don't like me but you _had _to take away the one thing that meant anything to me? Really Fabienne!"

"Excuse me? You think that I think that highly of you that I would even think about you at all during the run of the day? No sweetie, you're not Nicki Minaj. You're not that important to me," Fabienne replied, moving further in her seat from the fuming angry redhead standing in front of her.

Soya moved closer to Fabienne, giving Fabienne no room to move any further back. "I just have one thing to say to you, horror-punk!" Soya snarled at Fabienne, and suddenly, and for no apparent reason, tore her shirt off, exposing white paint and green painted letters saying, 'Fuck horror, save the trees'. Fabienne's eyes widened, and she just stared at Soya's torso. Ms. Voula, however, stood up and folded her arms, and with a disappointed look on her face, she said,

"No, no, this isn't happening. Soya, put your top back on and go to the office."

"But-" Soya said.

"Now!" Ms. Voula screamed. Fabienne whistled, nudging Ms. Voula in the leg, so to say 'Are you seein' this?'

Soya, again, looked as though she was on the brink of tears. She slipped back into her top and walked towards the office. Her bra fell from her book bag and as Fabienne watched Ms. Voula and Soya leave the theatre, she grabbed the bra. She shoved it in her book bag and put her feet up on the seat in front of her, laid her head back, and stared at the ceiling. "Soya, Soya, Soya," she said.

Fabienne was relaxing on her bed, listening to some Jack Off Jill and playing around with her video camera, with the TV on mute and a slew of 90's Rolling Stone magazines askew on the floor. She had a can of diet Pepsi on her bed table and a couple of cigarettes that she'd been chipping and smoking and chipping again. Fabienne rolled over onto her stomach and yawned, however, jumped up when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the door and opened it to see a very remorseful looking Soya, standing in the pouring rain. "Hey," Fabienne said, "What are you doing here?"

"My parents made me come here to apologize to you, so, there. I'm sorry. Bye!" Soya turned to walk away but Fabienne grabbed her by the shoulder. Soya snapped her head back and glared at Fabienne.

"You're soaked… Why don't you come in and dry off? I'll give you a change of clothes and I'll give you a ride home in my parents' car," Fabienne offered, trying to sound like it was an obligation, but really, she just felt like lending a hand to the girl. Soya thought for a moment, looked out into the rain, and looked back at Fabienne.

"Fabienne."

"Yup."

"You have a heart…" Soya whispered, and stepped into Fabienne's house. She kicked her shoes off and followed Fabienne to the bathroom. Fabienne grabbed a towel and began to towel dry Soya's hair. Soya kind of cringed, and Fabienne smiled and passed Soya the towel. "Thanks, Fabienne," Soya said, "May I get a shower? I still have that paint from earlier all over my body…"

"Sure, I'll just be in my bedroom," Fabienne said. She scratched the back of her neck. "I'll get you some clothes, if you want."

"No, I'd prefer not to wear any," Soya winked at Fabienne. Fabienne felt butterflies in her lower stomach and blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Just kidding, Fabienne," Soya said, "But on a serious note, do you have any organic shampoo?"

"I uh… I have Herbal Essences," Fabienne blankly stared past Soya, at the bathroom wall. She shook her head as to snap out of her dreamlike state and pointed to the cabinet, where all of the shampoos and conditioners were located. Fabienne walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She laid down on her bed and took a sip of her diet Pepsi as her head began to spin. _There is a naked Soya Green in my bathroom. There is a naked girl in my bathroom. My classmate is showering in my bathroom. My classmate winked at me. Soya Green flirted with me. And I got butterflies… And…_

Fabienne drifted off to sleep and awoke when she heard a voice calling her name. Her eyes darted across the room and she saw Soya standing by the bedroom door. Fabienne jumped up. "Soya, clothes - I forgot! I fell asleep. Jeez, one second," Fabienne panicked, trying not to look at the very naked Soya standing right in front of her. Soya walked in front of Fabienne, put her hands on Fabienne's hips, and kissed her. Fabienne stood for a moment, and then jumped back like a scared cat. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She stared into Soya's eyes, shocked and confused.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Fabienne," Soya said.

"Well Jesus! That was some weird thank you!" Fabienne exclaimed, backing away a little further, until falling onto her bed and clutching the blankets and bed sheets. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and all she could really do was stare at Soya. Soya looked a little hurt, but she smiled.

"Fabienne, I'm so mad at you. I'm so, so mad that you stole the funding for my organization. I am so angry about that, and I just want to get back at you for it. I want to hurt you. I want to make you bleed," Soya said in a sultry voice. She went to Fabienne and sat on Fabienne's lap, still naked, and wrapped her arms around Fabienne's neck. Fabienne had no clue what to think, so just followed her instinct. She ran her hands down Soya's sides until she reached Soya's hips. She ran her fingers along Soya's sex lines and then kissed Soya's neck as Soya pulled Fabienne's shirt off. Fabienne began sucking on Soya's neck and off came Fabienne's bra. Soya pushed Fabienne onto her back and kissed Fabienne's neck, collarbone and chest. She breathed warmth onto Fabienne's breast and then began to suck and bite and lick Fabienne's nipple. Fabienne raced to undo her pants as Soya continued to suck on Fab's breasts. She bit down lightly and Fabienne moaned in pleasure. Fabienne ran her nails down Soya's back. Soya began to kiss Fabienne's stomach and moved down to her waist and kissed her sex lines. She opened Fabienne's legs and kissed and sucked her inner thighs until her mouth met up with Fabienne's clit. She licked from Fabienne's asshole up to her clit, going back and forth, licking and sucking, making Fabienne's legs shake like crazy. She breathed hard on Fabienne's vagina, making Fabienne even more wet than she already was. Soya then inserted two of her fingers into Fabienne's vagina, while sucking and licking Fabienne's clit. Fabienne squeezed her breasts and breathed hard and begged for more and more as the classmate she barely knew, but never got along with, gave her the time of her life. Fabienne tightened her muscles as she felt a warm feeling going through her lower body, joined by a muscular pulsation in her vagina, followed by a stream of clear fluid running all over Soya's tongue and fingers.

"Is it too late to say I'm cumming?" Fabienne asked, taken deep breaths and laying back. She felt the most awesome feeling of relaxation in her hips and muscles and her vagina continued to pulsate slightly.

Soya got on top of Fabienne and began French kissing her and ran her fingers through her hair. Fabienne held onto Soya's shoulders. The radio began playing Jumper, by Third Eye Blind and Soya and Fabienne looked into each other's eyes.

"You're amazing," Fabienne said, holding Soya close.

"You too, baby," Soya said, "I'm sorry I freaked out at school like that. I am sorry for all of the times I've ever been rude to you and the times I've tried to act superior to you. Fabienne, you're a really good person and I didn't realize that until now. I didn't realize a lot of things until now…"

"Soya, I never meant to wreck your 'Save the Grass' campaign or whatever. I'm not that type of person. I don't intentionally ruin things for others, and I feel awful that you would think I'd do that. If there's anything I can do to help your organization, believe me, I will do it," Fabienne said, "Even if I have to close down 'Friday the 13th Street Entertainment' to do it."

Soya ran her hand along Fabienne's breast. "No baby, you don't have to do that. There will always be ways for me to be environmentally friendly. This film thing that you're doing, however, this could be your shot at making it big. You have to stick with it girl, and I'll be right there behind you, picking up all your plastic bottles and putting them in recycling bins."

"I'll make sure you've got plenty to recycle, hunnie," Fabienne smiled and kissed Soya, and then, "Hey, it's Friday night. I've got nothing to do. Why don't I take you out to dinner? We can go to Mother Natures."

"Only if you answer this question correctly."

"Hmm, what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Soya, yes I will," Fabienne said. _I love you. I've loved you since the first day you insulted me,_ Fabienne thought, but didn't say the words.


End file.
